Prolouge
by DJjazzyJess
Summary: It's always Been Him and Her. Side by side, Bestfriends Forever.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue~**_

_They had been best friends since.... well, since… He couldn't remember. In fact he couldn't remember a lot of things these days. He's been so busy with school, working two jobs. One after school and one at night. Juggling his schedule around, it was like they didn't have time for each other any more. She keeps his head together. Needing to see each other at least once a day he sneaks out and waits in her backyard till she climbs out of her window. They're in love. He holds back. He's afraid he's going to change unexpectedly, hurt her maybe, he has to leave. He'd always protected her. He was her best friend. Or was there more to the story? But then there was him. She'd always thrown herself at the stupid boy even though he never gave her the time of day. It angered her best friend. That stupid boy, he didn't deserve her. Once that stupid boy left her standing alone in the rain. That was when they first met. She stood there in the rain tears falling down her cheeks as he walked away. She begged him-that stupid boy-to stay. Then he came along. He had known her before but not well enough to know what was going on. Her crying eyes were lifeless as he looked into them asking what was wrong. They were both drenched. She lifted her left hand and placed it on his chest, Feeling his heart beat. He placed his hand over the hand that was placed on his chest. They stood their like that for awhile, in the silence. Removing his hand from hers, she let hers drop. Looking at the floor embarrassed. His eyes softened and his voice gentle. Asking her if she'd tell him what was wrong. She felt stupid and shook her head. "I'm fine" she says. He took her face in his hands making her look at him. Her face turns a tint of pink. __**Their faces were so... **__close.__How could she have this feeling? With this person, stranger, she barely even knew. He took her home, his sister and mother delighted with joy to meet a friend of… his. Especially a girl. She spent the night and he took care of her. Since then he felt like he had some sense of duty to her, to protect her. Now he could remember. They had been best friends and in love since that day. She knew everything about him. He had enough of her to break her heart but he wouldn't dare. **Never.**_


	2. Maybe Its Maybeline

Riding his skateboard outside of the village gate was something 17-year old kiba Inuzuka loved to do. Since the only solid ground was by the River, doing tricks wasn't easy. Kiba was going down the hill at a fast rate. It was a hot day, so the Wind cooled him down. The bridge was coming up, so was the water. Right before the bridge ended, he jumped off kicking his board back so it went in the opposite direction of the water. He fell and rolled into the dirt. Laying there he laughed to himself. 17 year-old sasuke uchiha came down the hill next. He was focused and ready. Today Sasuke was going to try and kick flip over the river. Hearing someone call his name he tried to ignore it but they kept on. Irritated, Sasuke turned his head shifting his body weight. "WHAT?" he yelled. Since he wasn't paying attention, he didn't notice the board turning to the left.

"What the-" He was cut off when he crashed into a bush. Kiba picked up a medium sized stick and threw it in the bush. Sasukes Head Popped out from the top of the bush as cursed and spit dirt from his mouth. He had twigs and leaves in his hair.

"Nice one…"

"Shut up kiba."

Left at the top of the hill were 19-yearold Kankuro and 18 Year-old Neji hyuga.

"Come one Neji!" kiba yelled "it's your turn!"

Neji looked hesitant "uh…." He looked at Kankuro "you go first Tig-ga"

"Alright you losers!" Kankuro yelled "Watch a pro do it"

Kankuro pedaled hard as he went down the hill. As he neared the bridge he turned his head to Grin at the others. He almost didn't see the cart full of random and various items coming towards him.

"Dude!" He heard someone yell.

Everything went in slow motion. Kankuro sucked his stomach in, eyes wide and the cart missed him by about two inches. Stunned he lost balance and fell into the water. Sasuke and Kiba gaped. Kankuro came up from under the water and gasped. Looking around he saw that the cart had stopped. Had that cart been there a second ago? From the top of the hill Neji smirked, "good thing it wasn't me"

"What do you think you kids are doing?" they heard a voice say. A Short and skinny older man walked out from behind the cart. The Man put his Hands on his hips. He had wispy white hairs sticking out from the top of his head. He picked up Kankuro's Board. "You think you can do whatever you want?" The old man was threatening to throw the board in the water. "Hey!" Kankuro yelled "that's mine" The old Man stepped over to the river.

"HEY MISTER!" They heard a voice yell. "I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU!" Kankuro and Kiba looked around. Sasuke was oblivious. Neji looked toward the direction of the voice. Sasuke grinned. "That sounds like…" "Look!" Neji pointed to the top of a very tall oak tree.

There they saw Naruto Uzumaki standing with his arms crossed. He was smiling. Neji looked at naruto "what's up shawty?" Kiba stood up and gave Kankuro the look. Kankuro Nodded Slightly. Sasuke had disappeared from the bush. He was now behind the cart. Neji stepped forward.

The old man looked at naruto and Squinted. "What's that?" he said. The only thing old man saw was a orange blob. Naruto pulled out his skateboard and being amazingly him he somehow managed to start skating down the oak tree. "How's he doing that…?" the old man stared in astonishment.

That was their cue. Kankuro jumped out of the water and landed a few feet away from the old man. Kiba walked towards sasuke and helped him. Naruto's ego got in the way and he started doing tricks. Not paying attention he hit a branch… he started tumbling down the tree. The old man burst out laughing. "Hurry up man" Neji told sasuke and Kiba.

The old man heard Neji so he turned back to his cart. "HEY! Get away from there! You can't take that! You have to pay for that!" the old man started waving his left arm around walking towards the cart. "Damn we've been caught! Let's get outta here!" Kiba threw Random things at naruto, catching them Naruto Ran into the woods. Kiba followed. Getting behind the old man, Kiba Put a box on his head. Sasuke ran past the old man pushing him down. "You stupid kids!" Came a muffled voice from under the box. Kankuro ran straight towards the old man, Leap frogged over him. While grabbing his board in midair, he landed on it and followed the others.

Waiting for them were Shino, Chouji, Gaara, and Tenten.

"Did you guys do it, yeah?" Shino looked back and forth between them.

"I hope they did, kiba ate all my chips" Chouji held the bag upside down.

"Oh my gosh you guys did it" Gaara grabbed a bag of cookies from naruto.

"Ha-ha! Of course we did. That old man didn't know what hit him!" Sasuke was smug.

"Awww I wan some! What did you guys get?" Tenten looked over what sasuke had in his hands.

"You guys better be grateful! It almost cost me my board" Kankuro looked over his board to make sure "she" was ok.

Kiba pushed Kankuro jokingly "hey man, your board isn't that important"

"Well how would you like it if I threw your board into the water?!"

"Technically it's my board" Neji cut in. Kiba picked up his board and the three of them looked at it. It read the Word "~hyuga~"

Kankuro shrugged "whatever Tig-ga"

"Hey man, trying to steal my word again?!"

Kiba rolled his eyes at Kankuro and Neji arguing.

"Hey Tenten"

"Yes…?"

"You should give me a hug" Sasuke smiled

"Ok" Tenten gave him a quick hug and he frowned.

"What?"

"I want a longer one!" Sasuke whined

"Ugh fine" Tenten acted like she dreaded it but in her mind she loved being in _Sasukes_ arms.

"Why do you have leaves in your hair?"

"Oh, oops I forgot they were there."

Tenten leaned against the wall as Sasuke explained how he ended up in a bush. Chouji, Shino and Gaara sat on the floor Listening. Gaara got bored and stood up.

"Tenten dance with me!" He grabbed her arm.

"Gaara! Not now, I'm talking to sasuke"

"That was kind of rude Gaara." Sasuke looked at him

"Huh?"

"We were talking and you interrupted"

"Ugh! Where's Sakura? She'll dance with me"

Hearing her name Kiba looked over. "Yeah, Tenten where is sakura?"

Sasuke stood up. "Worried she's thinking about me?"

Kiba shoved Sasuke into the wall.

Sasuke retailed by punching him in the arm. "What the hell was that for Inuzuka?"

He smirked showing his fangs. "Get away from me."

"Guys stop fighting." Gaara looked at them both.

Sasuke put his hands up in surrender "ok, ok." He glared.

"Don't hit him back!" Tenten threatened Kiba.

Kiba Twitched while Tenten put her hands back in her pockets.

"Last time I saw her she was with Lee, Shikamaru and Zaku back at the apartment."

"Hey Kankuro!"

"Yeah?"

"Throw me my board"

Kankuro picked up kiba's board and threw it at him.

"Where you going?" Neji inquired

Kiba caught his board, turned and left without another word.


	3. Recipe For Disaster

Back at the apartment Sakura was cleaning out her turtle tank.

"Lee will you hand me that cup please?"

"…."

"Thanks"

Shikamaru sat Indian style on the floor with tall piles of books around him.

"Sakura? …… how many of these do you actually wanna keep?"

"All of them"

Shikamaru groaned while sakura smiled. Same old Shikamaru

Zaku reached in his pockets. "I have mango, cherry…"

At that Sakura burst out laughing. "Suckers?"

Zaku smiled "yeah, I thought you guys might want one."

"I'll take the mango" Lee's Eyes were shiny

"Zaku will you put the turtles in the sink?"

"Yeah but the rocks are in here" He put the suckers back in his pocket.

"Move them to the other side"

"Okay" Zaku Went to the kitchen to move the rocks aside then Picked up the first turtle and carefully carried him over to the left side of the sink.

"Ah! He's trying to bite me!" Zaku slowly put the turtle down, and went back to get the other one.

Sakura giggled "Lee, Shikamaru help me take the Tank to the bathroom so we can wash the rest of it out in the bath tub."

Shikamaru sighed "can't you and lee do it by yourselves?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "really shikamaru?"

"….. I'm trying to organize all these books"

"Ugh fine! Come on lee me and you can do it."

Lee nodded. Zaku picked up the second turtle and made his way to the sink while Sakura and lee picked up the Fifty Gallon Tank.

"Oi, Careful."

"What would anko do if we dropped it?"

"Well she'd kill me and you both. Then she'd tell kakashi and he'd bring us back to life and then kill us again." Sakura winked and Lee gulped

They reached the bathroom and set the tank upright in the bathtub carefully. Lee turned on the shower as sakura cleaned the inside with a rag. Lee turned off the shower and got a towel.

"Now we must dry it with the towel of youth!"

"..Why is it the towel of youth?"  
"Because it's green!"

"Right, I'll get the paper towels kay?"  
"darn… Okay!"

Sakura smiled as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey shikamaru see anything you like?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I have enough books at home"

Zaku nudged him "aw come on you know you like to read!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pushed Zaku off the couch.

Sakura went back into the bathroom and gave lee the paper towels. They dried the sides, the inside, and the bottom then carried the tank back to its stand in the living room.

"Now we just have to clean the filter, the rocks, and fill it back up with water."

About ten minutes later, they were finally done. Sakura walked over and sat on the couch, watching Zaku and Shikamaru wrestle while Lee punched the air with enthusiasm.

"That was Fun! I feel energized! Let's go for a run outside the village."

Sakura waved him away. "You go get guy sensei and I'll catch up okay?"

"Okay!" Lee gave her thumbs up. "Here Lee!" Zaku threw the mango sucker at Lee. Lee caught it then he flew out the door. Meanwhile, wrestling on the floor Shikamaru had Zaku pinned under him. Zaku couldn't see so he grabbed Shikamaru's ponytail by for support by mistake and accidentally broke the rubber band. Shikamaru's hair immediately fell to his face. Zaku slipped out from under Shikamaru causing Shikamaru to fall on his stomach. Zaku got up and sat on shikamarus back.

"Will you get off me ..?" Shikamaru rolled over throwing Zaku off him.

Shikamaru sat up blew the hair out of his face.

"What?"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Stop that! You know what I mean"

Zaku reached in his pockets and took out a strawberry sucker.

"Sorry it's just…"

"You think he looks hot riiiiight?"

Sakura blushed "N-No! of course not."

"So you don't think he's good looking?"  
"No! I mean! Yes! I mean Zaku! Be quiet….."

Zaku laughed "Just Messing with you"

"Anyway" Shikamaru pulled his hair back and held it there "Sakura, do you have a rubber band?"  
"Oi let me go get you one." The pink haired girl walked down the dark hallway and entered the first door on the left.

Zaku looked at his strawberry sucker. "You know what's weird?"  
"Eh?"  
"Everyone that lives here has someone for them."

"What do you mean….?"

"Well like you have ino, sasuke has-

"Wait are you suggesting that me and ino are a couple?"  
"Well you guys were made for each other."

"And who are you to say so?"  
"I'm Zaku"

"……."

"The loo-oo-ove doctor"

Shikamaru burst out laughing, while Zaku gave him a look that looks like this - T_T

"You're serious?"  
"Think about it Shikamaru!"

"…."

"Ah darn I have to go. Kin and Dosu and I have to go to dinner as a "team"" Zaku walked over to the door grabbed the handle. But before he left he gave Shikamaru some parting words of wisdom.

"Oh and Shikamaru?" he turned around.

"Hm?"

"Remember, a person full of words and not deeds is like a garden full of weeds." With that Zaku shut the door behind him.

Shikamaru shrugged and put his hands behind his head. Leaning back he closed his eyes.

"Me and ino….." he whispered.

Shikamaru was lost in his thoughts wondering what it would be like if him and ino ever got together. It was quiet in Sakura's one bedroom apartment. Quiet but peaceful, comfortable, and fresh. Summer was beginning to start and it was hot outside. The white carpet was soft and clean. The sky got darker as a few clouds covered the sun that shone through the blinds on the window to the left of Shikamaru. The air smelled of flowers, there was faint scent of perfume, and as shikamaru lay there in this comfortable silence, he almost fell asleep. He put his left arm down and felt the carpet. He knew in that moment right then and there exactly what he wanted. "Maybe Zaku was right…."

"Shikamaru I-"As she turned the corner of the hallway she stopped and smiled. She saw him laying there and couldn't help but think he looked like a little kid. Sakura grabbed her camera off the kitchen counter and knelt to take a picture. Without standing up she put the camera on the coffee table. She went to brush Shikamaru's hair out of his face. Suddenly, there was a loud and quick knock on the front door. Startled Sakura fell over.


	4. Just A Dream

Kiba walked along the streets of Konoha, making his way towards sakuras apartment. He had stopped at home to drop off his board and pick up akamaru. One thing was on his mind. It was on his mind all the time. He loved this thing, this person more then anything else in the world, besides akamaru of curse. Her name was Sakura Haruno.

_Kiba didn't believe in love. He thought it was stupid because girls were always after him, but they were all the same. That is until he met her, and fell in love with her. She changed everything; the way he saw things, the way he felt about things and more importantly, the way he felt about himself. Kiba had a deep passionate love for sakura. He would never let anyone hurt her, even if that meant he was the one who was hurt or sad. As long as she had a smile on her face he didn't care. _

He looked towards the sky and felt the breeze on his hair. Kiba closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet moment. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he was knocked off balance by someone who was quickly running by. A girl with long dark purple hair had her hands covering her face so it was kind of hard to see who she was. She didn't stop or turn around. She kept running as she hid the tears that were running down her face. Akamaru barked and ran ahead chasing the girl.

"Huh…?" He regained balance and turned around stunned. "H-hinata…?"


	5. The Down Fall Of Us All

Going through these stories and reading them again, I've realized I have many errors!

I own nothing.

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all characters.

This chapter was too vague to continue from the previous one. Sorry!

I know, I know; akamaru has only been mentioned once! Well he's back and scruffier then ever! :3

* * *

The fragile pale girl sat on the tan couches in sakuras living room, with her hands in her face. Her body was trembling from crying so much. You couldn't see her tear stained face because her long purple hair was covering it, but you could hear her muffled cries. Shikamaru sat next to her. He had been trying to calm her down but so far nothing was working. Sakura stood in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil. She was making tea to keep her mind focused on something. Right now she could punch a hole in the wall. She'd never seen her friend this upset. Whoever had the nerve to make a girl like Hinata Hyuga cry, was going to end up in the hospital. Shikamaru patted Hinata on the back and mumbled what he thought were comforting words. Hinata took deep breaths and soon the only thing she was doing was sniffing and sighing. Sakura poured three cups of tea and went back into the living room. Putting it down on the coffee table, She knelt down in front of Hinata and pushed some of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Hinata. Calm down and relax." She took hinatas hands, removed them from her face and put them in her lap. Hinata nodded but looked away. She was too embarrassed to look at either of them. Shikamaru took his cup of tea and sipped it carefully.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sakura said in a soothing voice, letting go of Hinatas hands. Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her eyes filled with tears again and she couldn't stop them from falling. She whimpered then started sobbing again. Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying not to be irritated.

"We're here if you need us, okay?" Shikamaru figured the best approach was to just let her cry. Maybe she just needed some one to be there for her. He was right. After awhile she calmed down again and this time she even drank some tea. Sakura hugged her best friend and let her know she would support her no matter what. Shikamaru and Sakura tried to avoid the situation that had made Hinata upset to begin with the rest of the time the spent together. They kept her busy and the tension was eased up.

_Later-_

Hinata and Sakura were seated at a table in the back of the nice Origami restaurant. They sat across from each other.

"Two iced teas please." Sakura said politely to the blonde haired waitress who oddly resembled tenten. Hinata stared at her lap, too disappointed to speak.

"This is a nice little place isn't it?" Sakura smiled at her pale friend. Hinata blushed a little and looked at her.

"Y-yeah, I-I mean….. I guess.."

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes sakura?"

"I know it's been hard. But I want to say that you've been really strong."

Hinata felt the tears sting again. She nodded her head "Thank you."

"Don't think about it okay?"

It was quiet for several minutes till the waitress came and gave them their drinks. They still needed a few minutes to order so she went to attend other tables. Hinata looked around and spotted a couple on the other side of the room. The boy was teasing the girl and she was laughing. She felt a pain in her heart. Greater than any physical wound could possibly hurt. She was on the verge of breaking down. She saw sasuke's face, heard the lies that he told her, remembered everything they had been through.

"Hinata, what's the matter?" Sakura said trying to hide the alarm in her voice. Hinata's skin had turned egg shell white and her breathing had gotten heavy. Sakura hoped she wasn't having a panic attack.

"Sakura he told tenten!" Hinata suddenly yelled as she stood up and the tears fell. She couldn't take it any longer. "That girl kissed him! He liked it! He admitted it!" Hinata finally confessed. People whispered and stared but She didn't care. She was so tired of pretending everything was okay.

"Hinata! Calm down" Sakura stood up as well

"No Sakura! I hate him! I hate him so much!" She cried before running out of the restaurant and into the odd heavy rainy may weather. Sakura tried to chase after her but stopped at the entrance to the restaurant.

"hinata!" She yelled "Come back!" but her voice could not be heard over the roar of the rain. Some one behind her put a hand on her shoulder. It was kiba.

"Kiba! Where did you come from? Did you see…." She trailed off. He nodded. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone.

"I really hate to do this but..." She dialed the number and put it to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Kiba asked trying to see the caller ID. She opened her mouth to say something when

"Heeeeellooooo?"

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, What is it?"

"Well, where are you?"

"Uh Ichiraku with Choji and Shikamaru"

"Well, I need you here. Their together they'll manage."

"But sakura! It's raining"

"Please?"

"What do I have to do?"

"You need to help... a friend."

"Alright, where do I meet you?"

Sakura walked over to the window and gently moved the red curtain lined with yellow lace. Looking out into the rain she could barely make out hinatas figure sitting on the floor across from the entrance to the restaurant.

"Hello?"

"Outside the Origami restaurant, now"

"Sakura, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Sasuke is an idiot, Naruto."

Kiba tensed but the blonde understood immediately. "I'll be right there"

Sakura smiled "Thanks Naruto"

"If she's out there why don't we just go comfort her?" Kiba said taking a bite of a bread roll he had just picked up from the nearest table.

"I have a feeling she won't want to talk to us... Stupid sasuke! This is his fault!" She stamped her foot out raged. "WHAT the hell was he thinking?" Kiba chuckled. He thought she looked so cute when she was mad.

He nodded grinning. "Sasuke IS pretty stupid." Kiba grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her to him. "If I was in his situation, and I lost you? I'd be dreading every moment of my life right now."

"Why? Because Hinata is a good girl and she actually loved him?"

"That and because... You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me Sakura." Kiba blushed.

"Really Kiba..?" She smirked. He didn't say anything but he lifted her chin, tilting her head back. She stood on her tip toes and closed her eyes.

Naruto jumped off the stool and shook his head "Sorry guys, I have to do this thing for sakura" He was already late. He had sat there for five minutes explaining to them where he was going and why. Shikamaru of course complained and argued why it was so important so Naruto explained again where he was going and why.

"Shikamaru! Will you buy me one more bowl of beef ramen?" Chouji tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto, Come on man!" Shikamaru groaned.

"I'm leaving now shikamaru" Naruto smiled

"Shiiikamaruuuu?" Chouji said in a sing song like voice.

"Ugh man you are such a drag." Shikamaru said disregarding Chouji for a second.

"Just meet me at my house later, Alright?" Naruto threw shikamaru his house key

"Shikamaru!"

"Alright, but don't expect me to be sober when I get there."

"Really Shikamaru?" Naruto sighed.

"We were discussing important things. You're such a pain" Shikamaru shook his head.

"SHIKA-" Chouji was cut off when Shikamaru turned to him and laughed "Yes chouji! I'll get you one more bowl of ramen. Two if you shut up!"

Naruto half smiled and walked into the rain. 'Here we go.' He thought to himself. Trying to cover himself he held his arm on his forehead. He could hardly see in front of him. Running forward he stopped at a four way path. He chose the left path and continued running. It wasn't long before he ran right into someone.

"Ow! Hey, I'm sorry!" He yelled over the roar of the rain.

"It's okay!" The voice said. "Where you headed?"

"To The Origami restaurant! You?"

"Same place!"

"Cool we could walk- Well run together." Naruto Laughed

"Okay but uhm. I can't see. Ha-ha who am I talking to?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Oh I thought I recognized your voice! It's me kin!"

"Oh hey kin! So, uh, you wanna get out of the rain?"

"Yeah, we can catch up later"

So off they went into the rain. It didn't take them too long. When Naruto spotted Hinata She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, her head down. Her clothes were soaked and she was shivering.

"Is that Hinata?" Kin said as they both came to a stop. Naruto waved her on and she nodded walking into the restaurant. The rain had started to die down earlier and now it was barely sprinkling. Naruto sat down next to her and took off his jacket. He placed it on her shoulders and closed it together so it was covering her all the way. Hinata flinched and looked over at Naruto. Her eyes her red, you could tell she'd been crying. Her face turned a dark red when she saw him sitting next to her. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked down.

"Nice whether were having huh?" he smiled at her.

"W-what're you doing h-here?" She sniffed.

"I noticed you were sitting here. You look upset."

"I-I'm fine" She said softly, trying to convince herself more then anyone else.

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you're going through a tough time Hinata but I know you can pull through! You're a strong person"

Hinata gasped "You r-really think so?"

Naruto nodded. Hinata put her face in his shoulder and cried again. Naruto put his hand on her back and patted it gently.

"I... I just... D-don't... Know... know w-where I-I went wro...wrong.." She cried.

Naruto wasn't sure what to say and he felt sad with her. Seeing her like this made him feel weird inside. He thought of Sasuke and something in him sparked. 'Why would Sasuke want to hurt a poor little thing like Hinata?' Naruto thought to himself. 'She's really small and fragile. What the heck was he thinking! She's so nice, and gentle and kind. Especially since she's pretty and has the cutest laugh.' Naruto sighed. Hinata quickly lifted her head off his shoulder and turned away.

"I.. I'm so sorry. You... you probably think I'm a b-big cry ba.. baby..." Hinata breathed.

"No, no of course not Hinata I could never." Naruto took Hinata's hand and stood up pulling him up with her. Hinata stumbled a little and leaned against Naruto for support. Naruto looked at the floor and lightly blushed. She stepped away from him and pulled his jacket tighter around her shoulders. They stood there for a moment awkwardly until Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug. Her eyes went wide. In his arms she felt safe and comfortable, and it made her relax.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"Our clothes are soaked..."

"Oh I know, uhm it's getting late. I better get home." She pulled away from the hug and looked up at him.

"No you should come home with me..!" Naruto realized how forward that sounded and quickly blushed. "Uh I..."

"Naruto?"

"I mean you know uh... Your house is kinda far... and my house is just up the street..." Naruto blushed deeper trying to find the right words to say before he embarrassed himself anymore. "I wouldn't want you to get sick Hinata..." He scratched the back of his head. Hinata nodded a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh alright, when I get there d-do you t-think I could call my father?" She pulled out her cell phone that was now soaked. It was beeping and the backlight on the screen was flashing on and off uncontrollably. "I sort of forgot it was in my jacket pocket. Plus I don't think I'll be able to get a signal." She smiled sheepishly. Narutos' eyes went wide and he started patting his pockets.

"Luckily I didn't put mine in my back pocket this morning… I must've left it on my bed."

A streak of lightning lit up the whole sky. "We better get out of here before we get barbequed like choujis favorite steak!" Naruto looked towards the sky, Hinata giggled and nodded. He grabbed her hand and he led the way.

* * *

Ah, I really hope you guys are enjoying my stories so far :D I know I take forever to update but just bare with me =)


	6. Here In Your Arms

"Where were you headed kiba?" Sakura looked up at him. They had paid for the drinks, then left the restaurant and were now slowly walking through the park nearby. It was Akamaru had been waiting for them outside the restaurant and now trotted beside them.

"I had actually been looking for you, Kitten." He smiled. He loved using her pet nickname.

Sakura smiled. "Looking for little old me?"

"Well I don't have to work until later so akamaru and I were wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with us. I have a perfect spot. We could watch the sunset."

"What's on the menu?"

"I'm not sure yet.. I was thinking a certain pink haired kunoichi.. " He winked at akamaru. Akamaru barked happily.

Sakura smiled slyly. "Inuzuka what are you pulling? You're gonna have to throw a better pick up line out than that if you think you even have a chance of scoring!"

"How about we go back to my pad and cook something up?" Sakura stopped walking then poked him in his side. Kiba turned towards her and smirked raising an eye brow. "Let's play? " In response sakura poked him again; twice this time. Kiba reached out to grab her waist but she stepped back just out of his reach. He couldn't help but laugh as she wiggled herself like bait. He took a step towards her and she turned and ran. The game was on.

"So hinata, how has law school been?" Naruto asked as they neared his one bedroom apartment on the west side of Konoha.

Hinata looked up at him surprised. "H-how did you know about that?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Neji kind of blurted it out when I was out with him and Tenten."

"Oh. It's u-uhm, alright I guess. Father says i-it'll help me in the long run if I ever get a scholarship t-to Konoha USC."

Naruto nodded. "So you're going to be in the law firm, huh?"

Hinata shook her head. "It sounds g-good and all but I actually want to be a vet and take c-care of animals."

Naruto smiled. He turned to look at her. Her long dark purple hair waved in the afternoon breeze that had picked up. She noticed he was looking at her and quickly looked towards the floor blushing.

"N-naruto?"

"Yes?"

"W-why are you looking at me l-like that?"

"Oh uhm!" He blushed. "You're just really cute."

Hinata's face turned bright red as she continued to stare at the floor and began walking faster.

"H-hey, wait up!" Naruto laughed as he went to catch up with her.

When they got to Naruto's apartment he rummaged around his pockets but couldn't seem to find the keys. Sighing he remembered he had given them to Shikamaru earlier before leaving Ichiraku.

"Hey hinata you wanna take a walk around the park or something?" He scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

Hinata put her hand on Naruto's arm and smiled at him "W-we... Can do whatever y-you wanna do!"

Naruto's heart melted at the sweet smile she gave him. What was he feeling? First he wanted to beat up Sasuke for hurting her feelings. All friends felt that though, right? Second, he didn't just look at her like he looked at Sakura or Ino. He looked at Hinata like she was the only girl in the world. She was beautiful, shy, funny, and had a great personality. Naruto shook his head again and knocked on the door. It didn't open. He tried the doorknob and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He walked in first just in case.

"Shikamaru?" He called. Nothing.

Hinata stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind her, locking it "N-naruto? I don't think he's here." She was right, Shikamaru hadn't gotten there yet.

"Yeah, that's weird. So what do you wanna do Hinata?" He smiled at her.

She walked over to him and her face turned a bright red. She threw her arms around his neck and their faces became dangerously close.

Naruto also started to blush. "H-hinata?! What're you doing?!" He whispered.

Hinata felt like she couldn't breathe as she closed her eyes. She was clumsy and when she went to kiss him, she accidentally missed and kissed the top of his nose. Naruto suddenly had butterflies in his stomach. His blue eyes were open wide. Since when had Hinata been this brave? A part of him loved the assertiveness she had showed. Even if she had missed his lips. Embarrassed, Hinata backed away and covered her face. "I'm so sorry Naruto!" She turned her back to him. "I should probably go!" She quickly made her way to the door and was about to open it when Naruto stopped her.

"Wait." He said in a deep tone that almost made her faint. He stood behind her; She still had her back towards him. "Please don't apologize. It's okay!"

She faced him, but was too embarrassed to actually look at him. He took his hand and gently lifted her chin so she was looking up into his eyes. Then he slowly bent down and kissed her lips ever so softly.


	7. Tell Me A Lie

It had been three days since Hinatas breakdown.

Sakura needed to regulate. She called up Shikamaru, Tenten, and Kin. They waited until after Kiba went to work then they all gathered in her living room. They all sat on her couches and leaned in close.

"You know if Kiba asks.. You better save my ass Sakura." Shikamaru sighed.

"He's not going to ask."

"What happens if he does ask?" Kin asked. (Did you see what I did there? XD)

"Kiba doesn't like sasuke because we have history."

"Aww he's jealous!" Tenten cooed.

"Hahaha that's dumb." Kin rolled her eyes. She wasn't particularly fond of the fact that Sakura and Kiba were dating.

"Anyway," Sakura shook her head, "We're here to discuss Sasuke and Hinata."

"What exactly happened Tenten?"

"Well, since Hinata was gonna go back to school in the fall, Sasuke figured that they wouldn't see each other for a long time." She spoke in a low voice as if telling a scary story and paused for dramatic effect. "That girl from the cloud village, the one he's been hanging out with a lot? She's a slut." Kin laughed. Tenten was so blunt. "She dated Kankuro and slept with Dosu!"

"I knew it. I told Hinata to be wary of her."

Tenten nodded. "Well one night when they were hanging out she kissed him. He didn't stop her.. They messed around I guess and he was okay with it. He tried to say he was going to break up with Hinata before but she was on a mission for three days so he hadn't seen her. He's cute but he's a cheater!"

Shikamaru sighed. Drama, drama, drama, was this all Tenten brought? He seemed to recall Tenten was also involved with Sasuke at one point. Sakura cursed under her breath.

Kin stood up stamping her foot. "This is bullshit!" Sasuke had always been a close friend but this time he had gone too far.

"That's not all." Sakura said quietly. She had leaned back against the couch and was looking at her knees. "Hinata told me to tell Sasuke, that she forgives him and that they can still be together. Put this all behind them." she shook her head. "I don't get it."

"She loves him SO much that she still wants to be with him!" Kin said still standing. "Well you know what? I'm gonna give both of those dumbasses a piece of my mind!"

"What're you gonna yell at Hinata for?!" Tenten asked surprised.

"For being in love, what else?"

"Tch… Sasuke was just being a guy." The three girls turned and looked at Shikamaru shocked. "We all know Hinata is not the typical girl Sasuke goes after. He thought he knew what he wanted till the other girl came around. She was mysterious, and went after what she wanted. Hinata was probably too predictable and too conservative. Sasuke needed more."

"That still doesn't give him the right to be stupid about it!" Kin rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke shouldn't have led her on like that, though." Sakura shook her head again.

Tenten stayed quiet. She wasn't sure what she thought about this whole situation. It was strange because she really didn't care that Sasuke had cheated on Hinata, but at the same time she felt sorry for her. Maybe it was because they were friends. Another thing she found strange was that Sasuke had trusted her enough with all this information. He had told Tenten that he didn't want to tell Sakura because he was afraid of what she might do to him, but did he expect Tenten not to tell Sakura? The two girls were like sisters. Nevertheless, things seemed very complicated in every one's mind. Where was Sasuke? Did he even feel any remorse for what he had done?

_Elsewhere-_

"Gaara quit being annoying and play your card!"

"Okay! Do you have any… Six's?'

Sasuke smirked "Go fish."

"Waaah you win again!"

Neji face palmed. "It's hard to believe _you_ cheated on my cousin, Sasuke."

He squinted at the Hyuga. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're immature. Even I knew that." Gaara munched on a cookie.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair bringing two front legs off the ground. "I just think you guys are mad because of my intellectual brain power." He pointed as his head letting go of the table causing him to fall backwards in his chair.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, some brain power all right."

Sasuke jumped up and huffed. "Whatever! I need to go anyway. I'm looking for Shikamaru."

"He's at Sakura's apartment." Gaara threw all the cards to the floor.

"I guess I'll go that way then.." Sasuke glared and mumbled under his breath, "freak."

"You know you're not allowed over there." Neji reminded him.

"Allowed?"

"Kankuro! Come pick up all these cards!" Gaara called.

"That's Kiba's territory."

Sasuke scoffed. "You think I care if** that** mutt doesn't like me?"

"Ugh, someone doesn't know how to follow directions." Gaara left the kitchen table and walked towards the back of the house where the bedrooms where. The three boys were at Gaara's house, playing cards in his kitchen. Well, the house he owned in Konoha. It was nice, and big.

"No, I don't. But he will want to start a fight. Sakura is always in the middle." Neji thought a moment. "Plus, I'm sure you're not in a good position with her, considering the situation with my cousin."

"Well if Sakura had picked me to begin with, this whole thing would've never happened."

"Yes, well I'm sure she had good reasoning."

Sasuke glared. "Are you blaming me as well, Neji?"

"No. Hinata makes her own decisions. I can't be there to baby her all the time. Besides I warned her. I knew you would just be a waste of time."

Sasuke had heard enough. He stood up, walked out the front door, and slammed it, taking off into the darkness of the night.

"What's his problem?" Gaara said walking back into the kitchen.

END OF CHAPTER.

Okay! So I figured I'd update right away so you guys will have these two latest chapters in case I accidently go MIA again. MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO =) I own Nothing.


End file.
